Catfight
by blackdragonflower
Summary: It's a catfight between the bold Sakura Haruno and the reserved Hinata Hyuga! Both are fighting for the blonde haired shinobi who has changed their lives. What will win, outright force and power, or the soft kindness? Either way it's sure to be fun.


**Catfight by blackdragonflower**

**Dedicated to Adio4**

**Characters belong to Masashi Kisihimoto**

**Summary: It's a catfight between the bold Sakura Haruno and the reserved Hinata Hyuga! Both are fighting for the blonde haired shinobi who has changed their lives. What will win, outright force and power, or the soft kindness? Either way it's sure to be entertaining. SakuraxNarutoxHinata love triangle.**

**---**

"Alright Hinata! Give it up! I know you like Naruto. It's so obvious." Hinata turned red and began to tap her fingers together.

"Sakura... I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Sakura smirked at the comment.

"Then you don't mind if I steal him away then?" The tone in her voice was promising, it said she would steal him away.

"W-wait a minute!" Hinata protested grabbing onto Sakura's wrist.

Sakura twirled around and looked the purple haired kunoichi hard in the eyes. "Hinata you're too delicate to be with Naruto! Give it up!"

Hinata felt her dreams crumbling around her. She bit her lip. Before she knew it Sakura had a fist in her cheek. The pink haired kunoichi growled and pounced for Hinata. They went tumbling to the ground and began wrestling. Fists found themselves in guts, cheeks, shoulders, and tugging on hair. The females were engaged in a furious battle for the blonde hyperactive shinobi. Hinata grabbed Sakura's hair and gave it a painful tug ripping out a handful of pink colored hair. Sakura grabbed onto Hinata coat and it tore. They both hissed at one another, bit and clawed. They'd do anything to beat the other.

Sakura had Hinata pinned to the ground her arm behind her back causing considerable pain. "Ow..." Hinata muttered in her soft voice.

"Give it up Hinata!"

"Uh, what's going on?" Naruto stood his head cocked to the side in utter confusion.

Hinata concentrated her chakra and blew Sakura off of her. Withing seconds the pink haired kunoichi was back on her feet and lunged for Hinata. Hinata bitch slapped Sakura and sent her spinning. Naruto was astounded, he'd never seen them like this, so intense, so _pissed._ He backed up a few steps. The girls ran towards each other fists clenched determined to knock the other one out and claim their prize. Fists met the other opponents' cheek and they both went flying back. Naruto was shcoked.

When he snapped out of his stupor Naruto yelled out, "H-Hey! What's going on?!"

Both the girls straightened up and stood. Sakura was smiling widely, Hinata fell into her reserved shy smile and faint blush. "Oh Naruto it's nothing! Just having a match, right Hinata?" Sakura jabbed her elbow into Hinata's side. She held in the wince.

"T-that's right!"

"Makes sense to me." Naruto replied. "Oi, Hinata-chan have you seen Kiba anywhere? The guy made of with my ramen..." Hinata shook her head. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No. G-gomen..." Naruto smiled happy and rubbed the back of his spikey head.

"Dattebayo...Hey are you both okay? You're pretty bruised up. Especially you Sakura..." Sakura growled and cracked her knuckles.

"I'm fine. Never better." Sakura laughed despite the fact that her clothes were ripped and tattered. Hinata's were much in the same perdicament.

"F-fine... arigato...N-N-Naruto?"

"Yes?" Hinata took a deep breath then looked him in his deep blue gems they called eyes.

"Would you... l-like to go get some ramen w-with me?" Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Sure let's go!" Hinata blushed but smiled cheerful. Sakura growled, she bent over and picked up a large rock. As Hinata and Naruto were walking off together Sakura chucked the rock hitting Naruto square in the back of the head.

'_That's what he gets. Stupid cheater.'_ She justified her violence. Hinata stood tiptoe and kissed the back of Naruto's head. Naruto laughed and held Hinata's hand tighter.

"Thanks Hinata! I Feel so much better now! To Ichiraku ramen! They have the best ramen you got to try it!" Hinata leaned onto Naruto's shoulder and they walked off leaving a steaming Sakura behind. Sakura sighed and punched a tree nearby. Quietly she walked away. There was a delayed crack and then the tree fell over. Birds rustled their feathers and flew away before they could be trapped underneath the tree's boughs. Neji looked up from training.

'_Hmm... eight birds... only six got away...'_


End file.
